Nada Personal
by Miyuki Kurosaki
Summary: Allen walker es el niño que no ama, que busca venganza y que entendío a los 11 años lo facil que era manejar una vida cuando dependia de tu propia mano, el mismo que no duda en follar o en drogarse. Allen walker es un asesino, y uno muy bueno. YULLEN
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos! La verdad es que este fic se me ha ocurrido el pasado fin de semana y hoy qe me di un tiempo para escribirlo, he decidido hacerlo puesto a qe las ganas me ganaron. Mi nombre es Miyuki Kurosaki y esta es mi primera vez escribiendo una historia de DGM, debo decir qe es una de mis mangas preferidas y qe al mismo tiempo estoy escribiendo otra de bleach llamada "malas influencias", si os gusta los temas de drogas podran encontrar eso alli solo qe... ese ha sido mi primer fic y por lo mismo los primeros capitulos estan algo feos y mal escritos hahahaha aunqe no es mucha la comparacion a como tengo escritura ahora XDD pero bueno...

En resumen este es mi segundo fic y estoy muy entusiasmada por ver como me ira C:! Debo de advertir qe adoro la escritura dramatica y qe las cosas graciosas no se me dan XD espero qe os guste y de paso me dejen un review con su opinion!

y ahora, ¡Comenzamos!...

* * *

><p><em>"No mires" susurró el payaso.<em>

_"¿Por qué?"_

_"Porque a la muerte no le gusta ser vista"_

_Y despues de eso, el anciano cerró los ojos._

**PROLOGO**

La primera sensación y el primer pensamiento son inolvidables….

Las manos, frías como un cubo de hielo, justo la clase de frialdad que ni una buena fogata echa a la intemperie en medio de un bosque floreciente puede apagar. La cabeza sucumbida ante un mar de imágenes que divagan en distintos puntos de tu ser y que al final del túnel terminan encontrándose con un puñado de ondas desbastadoras que solo te predicen el pánico que estas a punto de sentir.

El instante pasa rápido, el recuerdo en tu cabeza hasta la fecha sigue vivo.

La sangre se cuela entre tus dedos, se siente pegajosa y sumamente cálida a comparación de ellas. El cadáver y la mirada apuntan a tus ojos, que en el fragmento de segundo que sucedió la pesadilla te miraron con un brillo que jamás habías visto en otra persona, en ningún otro ser vivo en la tierra. En medio de pavor, en medio de enojo, en medio de sufrimiento y en un arrepentimiento.

Y después todo eso se mezcla, te provoca nauseas y comienzas a notar un leve temblor que se extendía con plenitud por todo tu cuerpo comenzando desde tus brazos. Sabes que ha llegado la hora de largarse de ahí antes de que alguien te pille en medio del acto, sabes que lo has hecho bien y la corrompida policía no encontrara ninguna evidencia que señale tu culpabilidad en el pecado que has cometido.

Sabes que desde ese instante, todo ha cambiado.

El cuerpo inerte a tu derecha, la pistola en tu mano izquierda, ¿Tú cabeza? Francamente ya no te interesa.

Cierra los ojos y respiras.

Te sofocas, te iluminas, te lo niegas y al fin de cuentas lo aceptas….Entonces recuerdas las veces en que los observaste a "ellos", en que los odiaste y de alguna manera psicópata, los envidiaste. Te das la media vuelta y contemplas la vereda. Te has convertido en algo que alguna vez juraste nunca ser.

"Esos" de conciencia sucia.

"Ellos" de mente cerrada.

"Esos" de manos ensangrentadas.

"Ellos" que alguna vez, cuando nacieron, fueron inocentes.

Es inevitable. Ya no eras el mismo de antes.

**Carta de Allen.**

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_Porque vuestras manos están manchadas de sangre y vuestros dedos de culpa,_

_Vuestros labios hablan falsedad y vuestra lengua habla perfidia._

**Isaías 59**

Paris, Francia, 7 de marzo de 1983

Kanda pensó que el clima era pésimo. Estaba de mal humor y se descubrió a sí mismo con el mismo ceño fruncido que siempre cargaba aún mas exagerado cuando divisaba la ambulancia y la policía fuera del internado. Estaba empapado y las gotas de agua no dejaban de escurrir por su rostro. Ni si quiera quiso tomarle importancia a los oficiales que intentaban detenerlo cuando él se adentraba en el edificio ni la razón del porque los paramédicos estuviesen ahí así como no le había tomado importancia a sus nuevas botas estilo militar manchadas de lodo y a las marcas que dejaban estas sobre el piso de alfombra de a lo que quizás podría llamarle "hogar".

Sencillamente estaba de mal humor y el bastardo quien quisiese hablarle no viviría para ello. Él era Yuu Kanda después de todo, el respetado, el odiado, el querido y maldecido. El hijo de puta del orfanato.

Y la verdad es que le extrañaba que aquellos oficiales estuviesen afuera del lugar. Porque pese a que la gente "normal" pensase que se trataba de un lugar corriente donde los pobres niños indeseados e hijos de zorras vivían con la muerta esperanza de tener una familia, el gobierno y toda la mierda que conllevaba con él sabía muy bien la doble vida que llevaban.

El único recuerdo de la infancia de Kanda era la ferviente sensación de odio hacia el puto lugar.

Pero entonces sus pensamientos dieron un giro de 180 grados cuando observó pasar una bolsa negra del tamaño de un cadáver sostenida por 2 policías a su lado. Se había detenido en seco, la había visto pasar y no había movido ni un solo musculo. Muchas clases de pensamientos y posibilidades se le cruzaron en la mente pero solo uno fue casi acertado.

-Kanda...-Le dijo un muchacho rubio que a veces veía por los pasillos. -Lo siento mucho...-

Y entonces supo que era hora de volver a la jodida realidad. El muchacho de larga melena azulada agrandó los ojos cuando escuchó al rubio pronunciar esas palabras. Todas sus posibilidades se hicieron más remotas en ese momento. Empujó al chico que le estorbaba para abrir paso a su nuevo camino con zancadas largas y veloces. Tenía el puño cerrado y tenso. Después aventó bruscamente una puerta con su pie cuando giraba a su derecha y miraba de reojo a todas las personas en la habitación que le observaron fijamente asustados.

A diferencias de ellos, él posó su vista en una sola.

Era una chica, una joven de 19 años con cabello corto y negro con destellos verde, ojos violetas sin igual y piel blanca, más pálida que lo acostumbrado en esta ocasión. La chica se llamaba Lennale y estaba como una loca chillando.

-Yo...- escuchó decir por ella cuando él se acercaba.

-¿Donde esta?.- soltó con frialdad. Lennale se echó a llorar de nuevo.-¿Donde?.- repitió él.

Ella lo negó con la cabeza y los nervios de él se tensaron en un instante. Kanda escuchó otra de las puertas de la habitación abrirse y miró al pelirrojo salirse de ella. Aquel era el cuarto de vigilancia y eso solo podía significar una cosa. -Quiero verla.- le dijo al pelirrojo.

Lavi le miró con su unico ojo descubierto verde esmeralda, el otro, por razones que todo el mundo desconocía, lo tenía cubierto con un parche. Kanda muy seguido se burlaba de ello. –Kanda…Sabes que no puedes...-

-¡Como si eso me importara!.-

-Escucha, Sé que estas...-

-¡No te atrevas a decirme que me calme!.-

-Si lo haces tú...-

-¡QUIERO VERLA MALDITA SEA!.- vociferó el chico cuando lo tomaba por el cuello de su camisa, entonces el pelirrojo bajó la mirada.

-La a cinta ya está puesta, ya sabes cómo usarlo.- susurró esquivando sus ojos y dejándose caer al suelo cuando este lo aventaba a un lado.

Kanda entró en la oficina sin cerrar la puerta y se detuvo cuando las pantallas se encendieron por si solas con diversas imágenes de distintos ángulos del internado en ellas en pausa. El chico ni si quiera vaciló en presionar ese botón. El resto del acto hablaba por si solo en general.

Y entonces sintió como un pequeño hueco de su estomago se abría cuando en una de las pantallas observaba la sombra de alguien pasar y posarse de un instante a otro en otro punto del orfanato. Estaba muy oscuro y el hombre seguía demasiado lejos como para ponerse a sentenciar y afirmar de quien se trataba, pero los pocos detalles que le daban pudo distinguir un aire extremadamente familiar en él. Algo que en ese momento no quiso prestarle atención. El japonés siguió su andanza fijamente con la mirada, era más que obvio que el hijo de puta estaba bien entrenado ya que el bastardo se movía ágilmente sin vacilar, casi como si conociera los remotos pasillos del patético lugar.

Yu Kanda lo siguió con la mirada hasta que se detuvo.

Y después existió una prolongada pausa. Sus nervios estaban a la punta del desborde.

Y él miró al bastardo abrir la puerta cuando sacaba su arma. Miró movimientos de labios, movimientos de cuerpo y el sonido de un maldito balazo. Solo uno.

Después de eso los siguientes segundos fueron horribles para Kanda.

* * *

><p>-Veinte minutos….- El otro chico le siguió con la mirada y le cuidó desde cerca. –Ese es el tiempo que apostaremos.-<p>

-Voy a ganar…-

-No creo estar muy seguro de ello.-

-¿Y puedo saber que te hace pensarlo?.-

-Pues… Hay niños presentes, y creo yo que no eres tan cruel como para dejarlos traumados.-

Una leve sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del menor.- Nada que un buen psicólogo no pueda curar.- el muchacho caminó hacia la puerta. - Veinte minutos entonces.- susurró cuando tomaba "eso" que estaba a lado de la puerta.-Nada más, y nada menos.-

* * *

><p>Un minuto de silencio, una sofocada sensación de pavor, y los eternos segundos que le parecieron cuando el cuerpo inerte del viejo caía como si nada al suelo.<p>

Kanda observó el cuerpo del viejo que lo había entrenado desde que tenía memoria desplomarse como si se tratase de un muñeco. Observó como la caliente, desagradable, sucia y pegajosa sangre comenzaba a escurrirse por el piso con rapidez. Observó a Froi Tiedoll caer sin vida. ¿La realidad jugaba con él o era su misma cabeza la que lo hacía ver algo tan desagradable e ilógico como eso?. Aquel era el mismo viejo que le había enseñado a él todo lo que sabía. El mismo viejo que siempre había tenido los mejores reflejos entre todos. El mismo viejo que él creía que nunca hubiese muerto con un maldito balazo, la misma lógica que le gritaba que hubiese matado a su asesino desde el mero instante en que este estuviese parado afuera de su despacho.

-Kanda...- Murmuró Lavi a sus espaldas, tratando de poner su mano en su hombro pero justo como la reacción que lo esperaba el japonés no lo dejó.

El extraño asesino con gabardina se arrodilló hacia el cadáver y duró unos segundos de espalda hacia la cámara. Cuando se dio la vuelta Kanda sintió al mundo venírsele encima.

La sangre de la cabeza de Tiedoll escurría por las manos del muchacho que caminaba con ella hacia la cámara supuestamente oculta del despacho.

La verdad es que Kanda había pensado en muchas posibilidades, en muchas opciones. Había pensado en todo menos en "eso". En "eso" que hizo que su estómago se revolviera, que sus emociones y sentimientos casi colapsaran y que sin embargo, seguía sin demostrar en el exterior.

-Kanda…- volvió a decir Lavi, cuando esta vez trataba de buscar alguna manera de que la cinta se arruinara y no dejara nada más para el japonés.

Otro pasó del asesino.

-Cállate.- soltó el de melena larga.

-¿Estás seguro que...-

Y el chico de la pantalla se quedó parado a un metro de la cámara, con la mirada levantada y totalmente enfocada en esta, lo curioso es que todos los presentes ahí estaban seguros que nadie nunca hubiese visto esa cámara oculta de vigilancia al menos claro que...

-¡Cállate!.-volvió a gritar.

Se tratase de una persona que hubiese vivido bajo el mismo techo.

El asesino, el chico de cabellos plateados y ojos grises. El chico que en su rostro se podía apreciar una cicatriz en su ojo izquierdo, larga, que cruzaba una línea casi gruesa desde su frente, pasaba por la ceja y el ojo y llegaba casi hasta su barbilla. Una cicatriz terriblemente fea y terriblemente conocida para Kanda.

-Allen Walker.- murmuró Link cuando se posaba a espaldas del de melena larga y azulada.- Ex- miembro de la orden...-

-No...- contestó Kanda cuando hacia puño sus manos y agudizaba su mirada. Vio como Walker claramente le sonreía a la cámara y levantaba la cabeza del viejo. –Solo es un maldito traidor.-

* * *

><p>Y todos en un solo tono lleno de misericordia contestaron "Amen". El Sacerdote volvió a acercarse el micrófono a la boca comenzando a pronunciar las siguientes palabras que pertenecían al ordinario de la Misa.<p>

Allen Walker volvió a pegar su ojo a su vista telescópica de su fusil cuando con mucho cuidado apuntaba un poco más a la izquierda. Justo en el puro centro de su cerebro. Leía sus labios, le gustaba agregar el toque dramático y sarcástico a los actos de homicidio que él hacía. Solo una huella, un punto más para dejar más alguna trauma en la mente de los demás.

_**"Tú que has enviado a sanar los corazones afligidos..."**_

El albino posó sus dedos una vez más sobre el gatillo.

_**"Tú que has venido a llevar a los pecadores..."**_

Entonces junto con el padre dijo:

-Cristo ten piedad...-

Y en ese momento la bala profanó en la cabeza del padre a la vez que los miles de cristales de la ventana caían al suelo.

Los gritos casi al instante se apoderaron del lugar junto con la sangre que resbalaba con suavidad sobre el templo. Y la primera persona en salir fue la primera en encontrar el regalo.

La cabeza de tiedoll con una carta en la boca.

Allen decidió que era hora de marcharse.

* * *

><p>Lavi le miró triste. Aunque Kanda siempre tuviese una máscara que cubría todas sus emociones pudo observar con claridad su frenética desesperación sobre sus ojos. El chico de melena larga le pasó a su lado bruscamente.-¿A dónde vas?.- le gritó este cuando tenía el ademán de detenerlo con mano.<p>

Kanda le miró con el rabillo del ojo.- Ha pasado 3 horas desde eso.- volvió su vista hacia enfrente.- Voy a buscar al hijo de puta y voy a matarlo.-

Aquella había sido la primera vez en 5 años que sabían algo de él.


	2. Chapter 2

El comienzo siempre es lo más difícil, lo mires por donde le mires. La primera palabra cruzada, la primera impresión, la primera mirada. Todo es que ha de quedar grabado o ignorado en la mente de otra persona al conocerla. Decir cómo se termino en cambio lo encuentro bastante sencillo: Las últimas respiraciones, los últimos sentimientos encontrados que dieron paso a la persona que soy, el saber quiénes son los culpables y una estrecha relación hacia la sangre. Inseguro, insatisfecho, estólido….Pura psicología de mierda. Por mi parte levantó la mirada, hay una fuerte presión en la atmosfera que nos sofoca a ambos, quizás un poco más a ti que a mí. ¿Que se le hacía? Yo solo soy un "niño" ante tus ojos, un chaval con problemas de personalidad con un expediente manchado de negro y otras cosas ilícitas. Un mocoso hijo de puta que pinta a ser delincuente y… Wow. Espléndidamente brillante. Nada interesante más por contar. Yo te observo. Tomas un poco de aire y analizas las cosas, entonces veo reflejado en tus ojos la intención de hacerlo, de cuestionarme, el problema es que no sabes con que pregunta iniciar. Presientes, conoces, y puedes sentir un poco de mi locura, quieres la verdad, sabes que te la daré aunque sea 3 / 4 de lo que realmente sucedió, quizás algo distorsionado y un poco dicho entre risas, o con la cara de póker con el que encontraras difícil distinguir entre lo que fue realidad y lo que solo ha sido manchado de imaginación. Entonces es ahí cuando considero si debería sorprenderte y ser yo el cortejante.

Pero bueno, el acto pierde el sentido y lo curioso, la problemática sigue siendo la misma al fin de cuentas.

Ninguno de los 2 sabe como iniciar.

* * *

><p><strong>Nada personal<strong>

Capitulo 1

"_Haced con los demás todo lo que deseáis que hagan ellos con vosotros."_

Mateo 7: 12.

Semblante firme, postura recta y un rostro que no daba lugar a esa vocecilla que se colaba de vez en cuando en su cabeza. Había un inquietante sonido proveniente a espaldas del otro hombre, lo cual podía identificar como un reloj, y aun más atrás, 5 pasos exactamente, una enorme puerta de madera lujosa que denotaba su costo. El chico volvió a tragarse las ganas de soltar un bostezo justo como hace 15 minutos. El teléfono volvió a resonar con eco en la sala.

-¿Ya señor?.- contestó el guardia a la persona del otro lado de la línea, y evidentemente para el chico, de la puerta. Lo siguiente fue observar al viejo barbón colgar después de que la puerta era abierta por otro. El de melena larga y canosa le indicó que era su turno de entrar. El muchacho se levantó de su silla sin objeción alguna y con toda tranquilidad. De vez en cuando los mismos empleados del lugar solían cuestionarse como una persona como él podría lucir tan sereno todo el tiempo. Y la respuesta parecía encontrarla con el doctor.

"No estoy loco." se escuchó en un susurro fantasmal.

Lunes 28 de abril- 1968

**Lo veo y no lo creo. Vaya que las cosas en este lugar se han tornado un tanto curiosas, las razonas sobran y las excusan parecen faltar. Aquí no hay nadie que quiera decirme la verdad, nadie de interés, nadie a quien mostrarle algo más que un semblante frio. El doctor dice que hablo de una forma muy apropiada para mi edad, que debería intentar relacionarme con otros niños. Yo digo que él es el carente de racionalidad, que resulta bastante irónico que a los demás les exijan comportamientos más educados y a mí acciones más infantiles. No tiene sentido... Bueno, tampoco lo tiene el que este escribiendo en este maldito diario que la enfermera me dio inesperadamente un día. Llevo 5 noches haciéndolo, pero vaya, ha sido una desilusión para mi ver que incluso a estas alturas no han deducido que soy consciente de que leen esto por las mañanas mientras mis fallidas terapias me son dadas, que lo he dejado a encima del escritorio a posta para evitarles la molestia de buscarlo, he de admitir que primero opte por hacerlos pasar mal el rato, claro esta que descarte la idea. . Pero bueno, te ven escuincle y por ende te dan mentalidad de ingenuo. Como sea, estoy harto, así que me iré directo al grano: Aquí no van a encontrar nada de información, aquí no miraran mejoras, ¿Por qué intentan buscarlas por este medio cuando pueden verlas en mi exterior?. El que me digan que mi manera de percibir la vida es errónea, el que haya tenido un " evento traumático", el que tenga hábitos extraños, queridos hijos de puta, no me hace menor que ustedes ni estar mal de la cabeza. ¿Por qué no hacerle como yo? Aceptarlo, superarlo y mandarlo a la mierda con el pasado. **

**Una sola oración: Dejen de joder. Así que pueden meterse esto por el….**

-Se lo dije doctor.- escuchó decir por una enfermera.

El hombre de postura robusta se inclino un poco más cuando repentinamente cerraba la libreta.

-Bastante...-

-¿Perturbador?.-

-Curioso...¿En donde esta?.-

-Son las 10, debe de estar en sesión. –

-Me ha mencionado algo de una visita..-

-Si, a estas alturas ya debe de estar con la directora.-

-Déjeme ver si lo comprendo...- La mujer de espalda robusta tomó la copa de vino.- Ha venido ha Inglaterra porque quiere al mocoso.- El otro hombre asintió con facilidad, había una pequeña sonrisa detrás de esa seriedad, se dejó resbalar un poco más en la silla cuando se divertía con la cara de confusión de su acompañante. -Perdóneme Señor...-

-Han Won- Le recordó con serenidad. Hubo un incomodo silenció. La señora parecía reflexionar. -No hay mucho que decir y hacer en este lugar.- continuó el hombre de repente.- Es sencillo, si me permite decirlo. Firmar unos cuantos papeles y listo.-

-Los mocosos de aquí...-acalló con potencia.- Son delincuentes.-

-Solo son chiquillos sin hogar desesperados.-

-Hay quienes asesinaron.-

-La mayoría solo robaron. Este lugar existe porque el gobierno se ha tentado el corazón de intentar darles un hogar .-

-Nuestra institución se encarga de corregirlos. Es un programa de readaptación para delincuentes, no un maldito orfanato. ¿Qué tiene el escuincle para que lo quiera?..-

Y entonces el hombre levantó la mirada. Esta vez era diferente.

-¿No basta con decir que el mismo Malcolm C. Lvellie lo ha solicitado?.-

Momento crucial, un toque dramático, un nombre imponente. Todo al alcance de un hombre. Se escuchó a las patrullas pasar por afuera en la calle. Ninguno de los dos le tomó importancia. Los atentados de la mafia se habían incrementado con locura durante el último mes por razones que el pueblo desconocía y el gobierno ocultaba,

-Eso es lo que no comprendo...-. La mujer solo le echó una mirada más a la ventana del despacho para comprobar que no hubiese algún escándalo afuera. - ¿Que tiene él como para que uno de los hombres más importante del país lo quiera?.-

-Digamos que...- murmuró el anciano con los dedos de las manos cruzados recuperando la completa atención de la señora.- El joven Walker es especial.-

* * *

><p>Paciente: 1598AW<p>

Edad: 15 años.

Estado: Inestable.

El hombre bajó los documentos que reportaban el estado y el historial clínico del chico cuando le observaba con el rabillo del ojo entrar a la habitación y sentarse en la silla frente al escritorio. Terminó por darse la media vuelta para mirarlo con detalle. -Ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos.-

-3 días.- Seco, cortante. Esa actitud parecía nunca cambiar.

- El tiempo si que pasa volando, ¿Cómo has estado desde entonces?.-

-¿Qué haremos hoy doc.? .-Sarcástico, ofensor.

-No tenemos prisa.-

-Habrá una pelea a las 6 y yo debo de tomarme las medicinas.-

-¿Una pelea otra vez?.-

-Vayamos al grano.- Directo. El hombre de mayor edad se acomodó los lentes con su típica sonrisa. Walker le miraba desinteresado. Pero aquello por supuesto que no le intimidaba. Abrió un cajón a su derecha y sacó una carpeta con sumo cuidado de que nada se moviera de su lugar. Allen levantó una ceja y no pudo evitar sonreír un poco de manera de burla.-¿Las tarjetas de nuevo?.-

-Escucha Walker, te enseñare una secuencia de imágenes y tú …-

-Le diré lo primero que se me venga a mi insensata cabeza.- Hizo una fallida mueca. Ni su gesto parecía natural. El anciano dejó salir un bufido, 30 años trabajando y aun seguía perdiendo algo de imperturbabilidad de vez en cuando con ciertos pacientes. ¿Qué se le hacía? Debía llevar pan a la mesa de la familia y recordarse a si mismo su devoción hacia su profesión.

Un juego curioso, que odiaba y muy a la larga le sosegaba. Se echó robusto a la silla y recargó su mano en su mejilla. Allen se mostraba sofocado. -Bien Walker, dígame….¿Qué es lo que ve aquí?.- Y la pregunta pareció retumbarle en los oídos como de costumbre, la primera ficha estaba expuesta y no hizo nada más que observarla y sentir un escozor y escalofrió recorrerle la columna. Una gran mancha negra deforme con espacios en blancos…¿Pozos? Quizás un túnel, un pasaje ¿Podría ser secreto?.

_-Vamos a jugar.- decía la voz infantil mientras le jalaba el hombro con insistencia._

_-Pero mamá ha dicho que…- _

2 niños, un manto oscuro sobre ellos y el sonido de lo que parecía un rió. Estaban las risas, estaban los juegos, estaba la felicidad, ¡No había ningún problema!.

_-¿Queréis ver algo bonito?.-_

Un hombre encapuchado con una sonrisa bastante caprichosa. Los juegos se tornan sucios, poco antes de escuchar cómo se bajaba la cremallera de su pantalón. El chico parpadeó una vez más. -Una flor.- contestó con simpleza. El doctor la dejó sobre la mesa y fue por la segunda imagen, no había durado ni 30 segundos en contestarle. Esta vez solo era una mancha, un punto negro, forma abstracta y curiosa.

_A veces las sombras te muestran la verdadera entidad de la figura y pueden ser mucho más realistas que las verdaderas. Más crueles, más intensas. No sabes lo que las personas pueden ocultar detrás de una sonrisa, un manto, una máscara. Creer en lo que dicen es como creer en Dios. ¿No lo crees pequeño?._

-Una pelota.- El joven le miró a los ojos. De alguna manera el anciano terminaba por creerle en lo que decía.

_-Le han dicho que quería que se subirá el vestido, "sois montón de idiotas, ¡Malditos puercos! "Le escuche gritar. La verdad que me ha parecido algo exagerado, ¿ó tú qué crees Allen?.-_

-Una mariposa.-

_-Caer dos veces en el mismo hoyo es llamarse idiota.- _

_-Pero papá hizo…-_

_-¡Tú padre es un idiota!.-_

-Un zapato.-

Y bajó las tarjetas. Un brillo de decepción habitaba en sus ojos. Walker lo tomó como una iniciativa para sentarse como era debido. -¿Algún problema?.- preguntó apático. Comenzaba a preguntarse si debía mostrarse perturbado para no llamar demasiado la atención.

El anciano echó un bufido en forma de riña. -Dime muchacho….¿Hasta cuándo vas a ser honesto?.-

Y bueno, la pregunta le pilló desprevenida. Solía contestar cualquier cosa que le preguntara con la primera tontería que le pasara por la cabeza, le gustaba jugar al juego de las palabras, seguirle la contra de manera apropiada, actuar natural, mostrarse ofendido. Era algo extraño. -Contesto a sus peticiones, no sé de lo que me habla.-

-Lo que tú quieres es salir de este lugar, déjame ser claro, de esta manera jamás vas a conseguirlo. Voy a mostrarte una imagen más y quiero ver en tus ojos que me estás diciendo la verdad. –

Walker tomó una larga, y tal vez, temblorosa bocanada de aire.- Adelante.- Qua bah, como si le preocupara. Era buen actor. ¿O eso era propio de un loco?. Le vio sacar la siguiente carta.

Y lo siguiente fue inevitable.

_-¡Duele!...¡Duele!...¡Como quema!.-_

- Fuego.- dijo él. . Al doctor le pareció que se estaba burlando. Lástima que no le creyera.

La puerta del despacho se abrió inesperadamente y dio paso a un hombre de buena estatura y larga barba con un portafolio que parecía estar lleno de papeles. El chico le miró de reojo mientras que el otro parecía asustado. Han Won no pudo evitar sentirse emocionado. El cabello del menor era casi blanco, su piel era tan pálida que parecía nunca haber sido tocada por la luz del sol, y sus ojos reflejaban un fantasma color gris hermoso, y para darle el toque que le indicaba que había encontrado al indicado y correcto, aquella larga cicatriz que cruzaba por su ojo izquierdo. –Allen Walker.- pronunció con cierto tintineo en su voz. El muchacho no pareció exaltarse. Su semblante aclamaba todo lo contrario.

-Disculpe señor pero esta interrumpiendo una sesión.-comentó casi colérico el otro.

El barbón sonrió satisfecho.- Disculpe, pero vengo a llevarme a su paciente.-

¡BOOOM! Y Hubo una explosión de emociones. Su cara de Póker se mostraba confusa. Allen no contestó, no se le ocurrió nada que fuera oportuno.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Vaya...<strong> Ha sido creo que el capitulo mas corto de algo que he escrito en mi vida! Ha pasado creo que casi medio año desde que subi el Epilogo de esta historia, que como dije anteriormente, se me ocurrio y no la pude sacar de mi mente. La verdad es que siento que en vez de estar actualizando esta deberia de estar subiendo en MALAS INFLUENCIAS pero llevo con 18 paginas del nuevo capitulo desde hace mas de medio año, no es que tarde eso en escribir, no, si no que me ha pasado como este, una tarde de inspiracion me lo han sacado de mi manga xD..._

_volviendo a esto... **Estoy muy agradecida** por la gente que se molestó en abrirlo y gastar algo en su tiempo en leerlo y mucho mas en dejar un review, los 4 reviews qe me han dejado me dieron un muy bonito sabor de boca jejejeje muchas gracias en serio!_

_**por favor**, los invito a seguirme! y a decirme las cosas que no os gusta de mi escritura! todo con el fin de mejorar para que vosotros disfrutéis de una mejor historia n.n!_

_se despide con una meta de volver pronto..._

**_MIYUKI KUROSAKI._**


End file.
